


没有传达到的

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idols, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 维吉尔偶像失格始末*现代au，斯巴达家全员小偶像，主DV/D←N，有点VN*偶像宅会觉得受到冒犯（*是真的不会写现代au，很久以前就有的一个幻想，随便康康吧





	没有传达到的

请问你为什么会喜欢偶像？

真要说的话——

电视屏幕里接受采访的人用手袋挡住脸，只把维吉尔的徽章露在镜头下：他们为了梦想而努力的样子让人觉得闪闪发光……

尼禄突然坐起身，摁下了电视机开关。他疲倦的脸几乎是从沙发的阴影里直接跳到了灯光下，就像个坏掉的弹簧玩偶盒。

“我还在数你能忍多少秒呢。看几集动画睡一觉？你黑眼圈快比我都大了。”妮可还在埋头于设计图纸，不愿意分一丝余光出来，单手从抽屉里摸到烟盒推出一根叼在嘴上，又试图在抽屉更深的地方扒到打火机。

尼禄凑过来，从一张图纸下找到火机给她点烟，被设计图吸引了视线。“这是什么？”

“一个新作品。”尼古丁的摄入让她精神百倍。“不过我不收学徒了，你还是最麻烦的那种。说起来，你真的不知道但丁的三围？”

尼禄和枪械师妮可其实没认识多久。但他们很快就成了狐朋狗友。

我命中注定是一个武器艺术家！妮可信誓旦旦，斩钉截铁。这种确信让尼禄羡慕。即使说这话的人自信过头其实源于醉得神志不清：有个雕刻家说石头里藏着它自己的命运，他们只是把它解放出来。人也应该有自己的命运。即使换一个宇宙，我是说，就算我们的世界是魔戒，是霍比特人，我也会成为一个枪械师。

魔界和霍比特人发生在同一个地方，那叫中土！尼禄没觉得酒精让他坚定多少，如果换一个世界，他想，他不确定自己还会不会成为偶像。

尼禄是因为荧幕里的但丁晕晕乎乎成了偶像。这一行当代表着什么他不清楚。他用搜索引擎查询，得到的结果是贩卖梦想。这使命可太伟大了。通过选拔后他一整天走路都发飘，感觉自己是只萤火虫却肩负起了使命要成为太阳。

如果是但丁的话，倒是很能理解。听到尼禄的入团理由时审核人员这样感慨道。但丁自新进后辈时期就被维吉尔一眼看中绑定，人气很快就和维吉尔分庭抗礼，自称最自豪的成就是“在人气偶像私生活跟踪节目中被拍到在公园和流浪猫一起抱头呼呼大睡整整十五个小时”。

尼禄入团后终于有一次走了狗屎运，在猜拳企划中力克百分之九十几的竞争对手，作为后辈和五月哭的人气顶点但丁和维吉尔一起参加综艺节目口红王子。他们一人负责一个步骤给维吉尔化妆，化妆过程中让维吉尔心跳值超过120可以开启隐藏任务。

尼禄曾把这段录播多次回放。

先是崔西，维吉尔的心跳短暂波动，后来尼禄知道了这是因为维吉尔在惊讶崔西长得像妈。第二个是姬莉叶，下手和她唱的歌一样又柔又轻，维吉尔越来越放松，闭上眼睛心跳和缓得都快睡着了。

下一个是但丁。涂唇膏的时候维吉尔心跳秒破120，隐藏任务是两人一起吃棒棒糖，两个人一人一根，维吉尔把糖咬得硌硌响。

等尼禄进去第一笔就画歪了维吉尔的眉毛。

维吉尔感觉位置不对，睁开眼一挑眉，尼禄吓得把眼影打翻在裤子上，忐忐忑忑进去灰头土脸出来，耳朵红透像个摇尾巴的小灰狗。

节目最后，镜头切到台下，但丁想和维吉尔交换通讯方式惨遭拒绝：什么是营业你不懂吗？

但丁退而求次，想把那盒棒棒糖拿回家路上吃，却在工作人员处得知维吉尔把那盒糖拿走了，就放在他的包里。没想到那样的人竟然会喜欢吃糖呢。工作人员感叹，看来这个牌子的糖是真的很好吃哦。

尼禄在休息室里回看最终剪辑后的播出版本摸不到头脑：所以其实这是个糖果硬广吗？

但丁笑倒在沙发里，解释包括维吉尔的心跳波动在内都是假的。尼禄闻言不可思议：“所以你真的有维吉尔的联系方式？”

“不止有联系方式。”但丁眨眨眼，“我还有他steam好友。”

尼禄倒是对演技这事接受良好。他又想到荧幕上的但丁，现实里的他不再发光了，任谁三天不洗澡都不会发光，但他和但丁窝在一起的时候会觉得温暖又快乐，就像当一个人和太阳靠得足够近，过高的热度会烧穿他的视网膜。他像是给自己开脱：“就算是演的……你又没有做坏事。看节目的人都很高兴呀。”

尼禄入选了几次迷惑狗狗表情包，进了选拔圈，但还是不懂营业。他也被安排过和客户吃饭，虽然已经有了可能要卖身的自觉，但对方天还没黑就安排把他送回了宿舍，留下的评价是他很能吃。但丁知道后和运营吵了一架，揉乱他的头发，说你不用管什么营业，每天开开心心的就好。尼禄觉得只要和但丁维吉尔一起唱歌、跳舞，每天都能开心。当时他还有一年成年，第一次走进维吉尔的单人休息室接受指导，维吉尔说我记得你，你把我的眉毛画到额头，把眼影盘打翻在自己裤子上。

他把这个灾难性的初见告诉但丁时对方差点笑得从椅子上摔下来。

喜欢怎样的伴侣？但丁后来接受采访时说：我喜欢很好玩的人。就像尼禄那样——当然不会是尼禄啦。

而维吉尔，被誉为天选偶像、不动C，以绝对的统治力制霸五月哭，事业上拥有令人恐惧的好胜心，超盐，握手会更像接受下属觐见。

他最开始挑中但丁时只是运营要求，而但丁不屑这样的提携，两人最开始磨合时简直就是营业灾难，综艺中口无遮拦互相挑衅，拳击比赛中分任红蓝组leader互殴到放送事故，公关紧急运作：是特效！不是血！！

后来两人却成为steam好友，某双C曲中两人合作身份互换竟无一人认出，后来当运营告诉维吉尔“你年龄已经够大了，是时候让位给后辈了吧”的时候也是但丁第一个表示反对。

“我和维吉尔一样大。”但丁说：“我说，只要卖得够好，质量如何就不要太在意了吧？”

维吉尔在这次委婉劝退后资源逐渐变少，他的新专Nelo Angelo也销量惨淡，PV更是以死亡金属风转型大失败为标题登上小报。维吉尔逐渐疏远了但丁，几周没有回讯息，steam却经常亮到凌晨四点，但丁一咬牙跑到维吉尔家要问个清楚，刚好撞见维吉尔冷着脸被社长蒙德斯拉进门。

暴雨粗如牛绳，闪电照亮了视野。但丁从外面爬上楼扒在窗沿，看到维吉尔在被社长后入，做完跪下来洗枪说谢谢惠顾。狗仔的镁光灯将维吉尔的姿态保存。

没有任何镁光灯记录下来的，是三小时后但丁敲开维吉尔的门，维吉尔刚洗完澡，每根发梢都冒着水汽，问他有什么事，但丁抱住他不说话，大地寂静无声，无人见证两人深夜拥吻，月亮下他们成了真正的双生子，维吉尔的眼泪借由但丁流了下来。

这桩震动偶像界的丑闻公布，维吉尔的推纷纷转黑，偶像失格骂声不断，有人发出人身威胁。维吉尔本身就是邪道偶像，他的吸引力是激进的。被采访者一本正经地分析，并摆出样本不明的粉群光谱：世人皆欲杀吾意独怜才，那么反过来也是一样的。

维吉尔充耳不闻，在尼禄面前流露出一种轻蔑：“他们不敢的。”

尼禄没敢开口，他感觉一旦张开嘴唇，维吉尔的声音就会钻进他的喉咙，和他最深处的内脏发生某种不可逆反应。

开票前的公演，尼禄拉开幕布挤进剧场后台，他被一只靴子绊了个踉跄，仓惶拉住但丁的胳膊肘。

但丁正在帮队友补妆，被他一拽手里的闪粉全磕在地上，空气里漫上来亮晶晶的粉尘。

他舔舔嘴唇，尝到化学物质的味道。“怎么了？”

“……出事了。”

一分钟前的公演上，有人喊维吉尔婊子，眼前的荧光棒随着节奏摇晃就像挺进的骨盆。

当solo曲结束，维吉尔转身，乳白色的震动棒从裤管滚落，嗡嗡作响地击打着地板，打光聚集在维吉尔脸上。他脸色仍是苍白镇静的，只是耳根薄红。他的目光扫过台下的每一个人，那根扭动的震动棒被他踢落舞台，他点头向空气致意，看到台下的观众忘了谩骂和尖叫争抢刚脱离维吉尔身体的玩具，就像苍蝇群跟着根最精确的指挥棒。

他突然想到小时候如何劈里啪啦一下推倒堆得高高的积木大楼。现在碍眼的婊子横幅被人踩上黑色脚印，维吉尔快意地察觉到病疽正在从自己眼眶里坍塌，就像一幅湿壁画，外层灰泥掉落后才发现里面其实写着麻风病人的神话。

end


End file.
